


If The Sky Falls Tonight, Where's Tomorrow?

by lou_and_harry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dominant Louis, Multi, PWP, Threesome, Top Zayn, Zourry - Freeform, blowjob, larry - Freeform, zarry - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou_and_harry/pseuds/lou_and_harry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Louis, he really does. But the moment he meets Zayn he can’t help but want to have sex with him.</p><p>((Zourry))</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Sky Falls Tonight, Where's Tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> be warned, there is going to be awkward sex talk somewhere and not that much zouis, sorry. ((and there's really no connection with the title and the story. i don't know where that title came from.))

“I missed you so much, baby,” Louis mumbled between their steamy, hot kisses. Harry nodded his head in response, whimpering as he climbed into Louis’ lap. He reattached their lips and parted Louis’ lips with his tongue. Their tongues danced together in a sloppy tango as their hands roamed each other’s body desperately.

Louis’ hand came to Harry’s hair and he gave a not-so-gentle tug. “Fuck,” Harry breathed into his mouth as a moan escaped his pink, plump, swollen lips. Louis’ hands began to unbutton Harry’s shirt (but it’s not like there was much to unbutton, there were only like one or two). He was about to pull his shirt down when he heard a jiggle come from down the hall then the sound of the front door opening. Before either man could react, Louis’ flat mate walked into the room.

Zayn, Louis’ flat mate, stopped abruptly as his eyes widened, “Whoa, I’m sorry,” He apologized, face going a light shade of red, “I didn’t know you had company mate. I can go if you’d like.”

“No, it’s fine,” Louis sighed, “We’re done,” Harry whimpered and began to paw at his chest, “For now,” He finished. Harry sent him a smirk as he collapsed on his chest.

“Okay then, I’ll just go make myself some tea and then I can properly meet you, Harry,” Zayn said before leaving the room and walking into the kitchen.

“Is that Zayn?” Harry asked, lifting his head slightly so he could look at Louis, “You’re best mate?” Harry asked. Zayn and Louis had known each other since they were toddlers. However, a year ago, about a month before Louis met Harry, Zayn left to travel Europe. Louis always talked about him, and that was the first time Harry had ever seen him. This wasn’t his ideal way of meeting the lad, but it worked.

“Yeah, he came back about a week ago,” Louis said, “Now I have both my babies back,” Louis teased, giving Harry’s bum a gentle squeeze.

“He’s your baby?” Harry chuckled. Louis nodded in response, resting his head between Harry’s neck and shoulder. “You never told me he was hot,” Harry said with a small shrug.

Louis frowned and lifted his head, “What?”

“He’s just really attractive.”

“Well, ‘hot’ isn’t an adjective I use to describe my friends.”

“It’s an adjective I’d use to describe him,” Harry let out a low whistle, “Damn.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but don’t you have a boyfriend? And aren’t I him?”

Harry chuckled and playfully pushed Louis’ shoulder, “Sorry for being able to appreciate a man’s beauty,” He said, “But you have to admit that he’s attractive.”

“I’m confused,” Louis shook his head.

“Just imagine,” Harry said, beginning to rut his hips gently against Louis’ crotch, “Imagine him naked and sweaty from sex. Imagine how his tan body will glisten while he’s bent over, pounding into me. Imagine him looking up at you through his eyelashes while he sucks your cock. Imagine him begging for more,” Harry whispered in his boyfriend’s ear, now grinding on him.

“Are you suggesting a threesome?” Louis asked, tilting his head as Harry began to suck and nip on his neck.

“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ neck, sucking a dark, purple mark into his tan skin. “Do you want to?” Harry asked, now sounding clear without his voice being muffled.

“Hell yeah,” Louis breathed before he attached their lips again in a heated kiss. Louis’ hands came and tangled themselves in Harry’s long hair. He tugged them roughly, causing a mixture of a moan and whimper come from Harry’s throat.

“Hey, do you guys want some—Oh,” Zayn’s voice caused them to break apart, “You know, I can leave if you guys want privacy,” Zayn said, slowly inching towards the door.

“No!” Harry said quickly, probably too quickly so he coughed, “I mean, don’t—actually no, wait, I mean . . . I mean, I have no idea, just don’t go.”

“ _Smooth,_ ” Louis whispered sarcastically.

“I’m not good under pressure,” Harry whispered back, practically whining.

“What happened to the dominate Harry who I was kissing two seconds ago?” Louis teased and Harry glared at him. Suddenly, they heard a cough.

“Should I go or . . .?”

“No, uh, just, uh, sit,” Louis said, gesturing towards the arm chair that was across from the couch Harry and Louis were currently occupying.

“Yes?” Zayn asked, sounding suspicious.

“Harry wanted to ask you something,” Louis said, causing Harry to turn towards him in shock.

“What! Why me?” Harry whisper-shouted.

“It was your idea,” Louis shrugged.

“Yes, Harry?” Zayn raised an eyebrow.

“There’s no casual way to ask this, so I’m just going to be blunt,” Harry stated, “Can you . . .” Harry stopped for a second, “Can you . . .” He stopped again, “Okay, I want you to fuck me,” Harry said bluntly, awaiting Zayn’s response.

Zayn had his mouth open while his eyes were wide. His face was covered with disbelief as he looked towards Louis who seemed to waiting for him to answer. He didn’t even seem bothered that this boyfriend wanted to have sex with him, “Um, what?”

“I already asked once, are you going to make me do it again?” Harry whined.

“Are you okay with this?” Zayn then turned towards Louis who shrugged.

“I’ve never done a threesome before.”

“That—you didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m fine with it,” Louis answered with another shrug.

“But I don’t know how a threesome works,” Zayn admitted.

“Just go with the flow, it’s not that hard,” Harry soothed.

“Have you done this before?” Louis turned towards his boyfriend.

“A few times, yes,” Harry nodded his head, “So, is that a yes?” Harry asked, turning back towards Zayn.

“Uh . . .” Zayn trails off, still seeming unsure. Harry got up and plopped himself in Zayn’s lap, ignoring the shocked look on the older man’s face.

“C’mon, it could be fun,” He whispered, nipping at his ear.

Zayn tilted his head to the side so he could look at Louis, “Are you okay with this, mate?”

“Of course,” Louis waved him off, “As long as my baby’s happy,” He said before getting up. He gestured for the two boys to follow him and led them down the hall to his bedroom. He ordered them to get on the bed and they obliged.

“Uh,” Zayn spoke up, “I’ve never had a threesome before so, who, like, tops or what?” Zayn asks awkwardly, coughing into his hand.

Harry answered his question by nipping his earlobe and whispering, “I want you to wreck me,” Harry whispered, sliding his hand down Zayn’s side. Harry used his long fingers to turn Zayn’s chin and attach their lips, quickly climbing into his lap. Zayn’s hands came to rest on Harry’s waist as Harry began to rut their crotches together. Zayn moaned and Harry happily swallowed it.

A bite came to the back of Harry’s neck, causing him to break apart from Zayn, and the latter to whine. However, Harry ignored him but continued rolling his hips in a circular motion over the older's crotch. He then turned his head and connected his lips with Louis’ thinner ones. Harry’s kiss with Zayn was heated and mostly involved exploring tongues in unfamiliar mouths and roaming hands, trying to memorize each dip and curve of one another’s body. Louis’ kiss was different. His lips were firm unlike Zayn’s which were light and hesitant. Their tongues danced together in a messy tango while Louis would nip at his lip on occasion.

Zayn was now tugging at the hem of his shirt. Harry broke apart from Louis to lift his arms and Zayn quickly slipped his shirt off. Two pairs of lips found their way on his body, sucking and marking him with big, purple bruises. Zayn gave his right nipple a small nip before he attached his lips to Harry’s again. Since Harry’s mouth was already open from his deep panting, Zayn just slipped his tongue in. They licked into each other’s mouths as Zayn palmed gently on Harry’s bulge.

“Get on your back, baby,” Louis whispered in his ear. Harry broke apart from Zayn to lie on the bed. “Strip, both of you,” Louis ordered as he got up from the bed. When Louis walked back over, he had a condom and lube in his hands. He placed them to the side before going up to Zayn, “Will you open him for me, please?” Louis asked and Zayn nodded. Louis smiled as he leaned in to place a hesitant kiss on Zayn's lips. He’d admit that kissing his best mate was a bit weird, and slightly awkward, but it wasn’t as bad as he anticipated. Zayn’s lips were rough and his tongue slid easily with his own.

They broke apart and Louis handed the lube over, “You know what to do, right?”

“Vaguely,” Zayn admitted. Louis chuckled and said he’d guide him through it. Zayn slicked up three fingers hesitantly before looking over at Louis for a confirmation almost.

“Now you just kinda slip them in—one at a time though, and be slow. Or not, Harry likes it either way,” Louis shrugged.

“O-Okay,” Zayn nodded, slowly—agonizingly slow—pushed the first digit in. Harry’s face scrunched up in discomfort and Zayn immediately stooped, “Oh my god, did I hurt you?”

“No, no, just ignore me. I’ll tell you if it hurts,” Harry breathed out, still panting. Zayn nodded his head and continued to push his first finger in. He then turned to Louis, a confused look on his face. Louis rolled his eyes halfheartedly as he mimicked pumping his finger in and out. Zayn did so then added a second digit on Harry’s command and began to scissor them. He then added a third and continued to stretch Harry out.

“What’s the point of this?” Zayn asked.

“It’s prep—” Louis was cut off by a loud screech from Harry to which Zayn jumped.

“Fuck! Fuck! There!” Harry’s breathing began to quicken. The talking stopped and Zayn continued to with thrusting his fingers in and out of Harry, drinking in the noises Harry was making, “Stop, stop. I-I’m gonna come.” Zayn stopped then and pulled out his fingers. Harry accidentally let out a whine.

Louis handed Zayn a condom before lying down on the bed and turning his head towards Harry, “Baby, get on your hands and knees,” Harry nodded and positioned himself so his mouth was hovering over Louis’ cock. He looked up at Louis through his eyelashes to make sure he was in the right position as Louis hadn’t exactly told him where to go. Louis nodded his head as he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“You ready?” Harry heard Zayn say from behind him. Harry nodded and he felt Zayn slowly push into him. Zayn stayed still, waiting for Harry’s permission before he started moving.

“Okay, move,” Harry said, grinding his hips down. Zayn moved, but it was achingly slow, “Faster,” Harry panted as he felt Louis’ hand tug his head down so his lips were touching the tip of his dick. Harry kitten licked the top in a teasing manner before he took the whole thing in his mouth. He slid his tongue against the underside of Louis’ cock, slowly going farther down. It was when he felt Zayn hit his prostate that Harry let out a loud moan, the vibrations hitting Louis’ dick.

“Fuck!” Harry heard Louis breath as he pushed Harry’s head farther down. Harry obliged, relaxing his throat muscles so he wouldn’t gag. However, his eyes still watered but he continued to suck Louis off, relishing in the beautiful noises he and Zayn were making. It was kind of like an encouragement.

It was a contradiction, really. There was Louis who was practically choking him with his dick and Zayn who was thrusting into him gently. There was Louis who was tugging at his hair and Zayn who was caressing his sides. And Harry loved it. He loved the contradiction. He loved being manhandled while being treated like royalty at the same time. Oddly enough, it made his dick throb more.

Louis came first, hot and fast down Harry’s throat. Harry swallowed it all, wiping his eyes as he did so. However, Zayn was still going and now that his mouth wasn’t occupied, he could let the small ‘uh’s escape his mouth. When Zayn hit his prostate again, spot on, Harry came hard onto his stomach with Zayn quickly following.

While Zayn threw out the condom, Louis praised him on sucking his cock so well like a good boy. Harry smiled and cuddled into his chest, closing his eyes feeling completely blissed out. Louis smiled down at him fondly, stroking his hair. However, his head snapped up when he heard the sound of the door opening. He frowned at Zayn who frowned back.

“Stay,” Louis said, gesturing him over. Zayn’s face flushed as he walked over, cuddling into Louis’ side—much to his surprise, he was expecting Zayn to cuddle Harry. But Louis didn’t mind and stroked his hair like he was Harry’s. Soon, the room was silent, all three boys cuddled close together as they slept.

 


End file.
